When It All Falls Apart
by SakuraHottie13
Summary: I hate him; I couldn't stand to look at him."- I want to, I don't know, try to repair our relationship." His eyes held some kind of false hope; he should have known all hope where our relationship was concern was destroyed the moment he slept with her.
1. The Rage Kicks In

When It All Falls Apart: 

Chapter 1: The Rage Kicks In

"Mr. Uchiha you can't go in there! She's in critical condition!" The nurses screamed after him. He ignored them, he didn't care what they had to say; he had to see her, he had to make sure she was still alive.

"Sasuke wait! Maybe you should just calm down and wait for the nurses to tell us when she can be seen." I didn't stop running towards her room, I needed to see her for myself, and I didn't want to go off some bimbo's words that can sometimes lie to lessen the pain.

"You can wait Karin, but right now I need to see her!" I raced faster than I've ever ran, being a star track athlete and American football player, I was dashing down the halls until I could find the elevator to take me to her room. The music was annoying, the damn contraption couldn't move fast enough for me. I was a speed demon, from racing cars to doing homework, I was always done first. Now as I finally reach her room, seeing my old high school gang here, I realized I was the last one to show up. Ino walked up to me, her once bright baby blue eyes now dull and red from the tears spilling down her face. She slapped me so hard I thought my head would fall off, but I deserved it. This...mess, was, **is** my entire fault. I walked in and the sight of her broke my heart.

Beep... Beep... Beep.

_'Where am I, How did I end up here?' _My body hurts, everything hurts. I strain to open my eyes but the blinding white lights are too much for me, I quickly close them.

"Sakura," That voice, what is he doing here! After all the bullshit he's put me through, what the hell is he doing here?

"Sasuke!" And he brought her! The little tramp who ruined my marriage! He had the nerve to bring that little hussy anywhere near me, as if stealing my family wasn't enough, she comes to gloat over me; I'll kill him, and that back stabbing whore too.

"Karin, get out please. Just give me some time alone with her." Ha! You want time to be alone with me? You had 8 years you jackass! You were supposed to be mine and only mine for 8 years and I find out that you'd been having sex with her for 12; there wasn't a day you weren't cheating on me! This is pathetic I'm a hot 30 year old mother of triplets, and I'm reduced to this, this is bullshit!

"Oh... Alright I'll just wait out side," I didn't care that the bitch sounded hurt, she deserved to be hurt! She stole my husband and my children! They knew about her before I did, the day she came over accidentally when I was home, Abby, Ty, and Kari ran to her asking her where they were going today. My own children loved her. I knew there was something wrong with my marriage, Sasuke had become distant, and if we weren't arguing we weren't speaking to each other. Only on the special cases where our arguments turned into fist fights was when we'd have sex; the sex was good, but when it was over he'd walk into the bathroom and I'd cry in the sheets. My friends told me, but I refused to listen, I didn't want to believe them, but deep down I knew they were right, two of my friends are physics, ya, I shouldn't have been so stubborn.

"I know you're awake," I tried to pretend I was still asleep, I didn't want to see him; I just wanted him gone. "Sakura, please." I guess he didn't know his pleading no longer works on me, it hasn't for 5 years. I should've left when I first found her panties in the couch, back then I foolishly lead myself to believe that it was because I didn't want it to effect the kids, especially not Ty, I never played favorites but Ty could always sense when there was something wrong with me. Now I know the reason I didn't leave, it was because back then I was in love with him, but now all I feel for him is hate. He sat down in the chair next to my bed and took my hand; I pulled it back fast, too fast, pain stung through my body. I glared at him; if I could kill him with a look he would be dead a thousand times.

" Wha-" My throat was burning, I couldn't speak I needed water. As if reading my mind, Sasuke got me a cup of water and helped me sit up. I drank slowly not daring to look at him the whole time. Once I had my fill I lowered the cup and stared at my bed sheets. We settled into an awkward silence until I couldn't take it any more.

"What the hell do you want, why are you here?" He tried to reach for my hand but I kept it a safe distance away, his hands had pleasured another woman, I would never forgive him for that.

"Why wouldn't I be here Sakura?" I glared at him; his bitch-ass knows exactly why he shouldn't be here, by the red mark on his face I could tell Ino thought so too.

"Oh just maybe because you're my **ex**-husband who cheated on me for the entire time we've been dating and married, I think that's a good reason right there bastard." A flash of emotion hit his eyes; I didn't dare dig deeper into that, he deserves whatever karma has in store for him.

"Sakura I apologized for that," His voice was quiet, he knew I was about to chew his ass out.

"Oh cause sorry makes a fucking difference! Hey Sakura, my wife who I sworn to be truthful to till death do we part, I'm sorry I've been fucking this girl for 12 years during 9 of those years I was with you, I gave you three children and then I let them meet the whore I've been banging, then I took them from you so now you only see them for one weekend out of the month, I divorced you, left you with nothing but a broken heart, I brought her to your birthday party and showed her off to everyone, not even a **month** after we divorced, then went around the world doing everything you ever wanted to do with the tramp, and called you on our anniversary to tell you that I was planning to invite you to the wedding in a month. Oh ya Uchiha, sorry fixed every goddamn thing!" My heartbeat was spiking higher, I knew everyone in the damn hospital heard me but you know what, I didn't care, everyone needed to hear what this bastard had done to me.

- Karin's POV

Hearing Sakura yell about everything Sasuke had done to her made me realize just how fucked up the situation really was. But when you come to think about it he was mine first. I have some sympathy for her but also I'm happy that he married me after 12 long years of wanting him. I looked up to see all of their friends glaring at me, even Naruto's wife Hinata, who was normally soft spoken and shy. I saw Ino look as if I was the devil herself. Neji looked out the window, too disgusted to look at me I guess, but I didn't care, yes what Sasuke did was cruel but when you think about it I had him first!

"Did you hear that, _Mrs_. Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked me softly. I nodded, who couldn't hear her high pitched squeals. Its obvious that girl was a cheerleader because she certainly did have an impressive set of wind pipes.

"What goes through your head hearing it from her point of view?"

"I feel some sympathy, but I believe people seem to forget that I had him first. Technically he was cheating on me."

"Oh really," Hinata spoke up softly, her voice strong but low pitched, "but you knew he had a girlfriend, you were aware that Sakura was in a relationship with him, should you have not broke it off with him?" Hinata shifted her body, for someone so small her belly had gotten swollen with the pregnancy. Naruto massaged her back to try and take some pressure from her.

"You wouldn't understand, I loved him," I tried to make them understand, deep down I knew it was wrong, I knew I should of stopped but I just couldn't, the worst part was that I was the one who came to him asking to continue our "relationship". I had every intention of breaking it off, but neither of us was strong enough to do it.

"I understand that, but it was hurtful to Sakura, she was so distraught she almost killed herself, she was in the hospital for multiple knife wounds, multiple attempts to hit the right vein that would end her life. Sakura had no one left, her parents are dead, she never knew her grandparents; all she had were her friends, her husband, and her children. When her marriage fell apart the triplets went with you and Sasuke, he brought you around us and we were polite by obligation because we didn't want to judge you. Sakura felt as if everyone had turned on her, as if everything that had mattered to her was cruelly ripped away."

Naruto spoke up next, "You could never understand her. Sasuke meant everything to her, she had a crush on him since kindergarten; they had been best friends since 4th grade. They finally dated their senior year in high school, and he pulls this shit. She gave up the chance to go to America and study to be here with him. I wish she would've gone; she would have been famous in the states. But for a time she was content being a doctor in Japan. She's amassing, but now she feels there's nothing left in life for her. You don't know what its like having to rush your friend to the hospital, to call your friends and tell them that she's in ICU. You don't know what its like to feel utterly and completely alone in the world. So don't say we'd never understand when you don't understand yourself." Had he yelled at me it would have been less nerve racking. He was so calm; his gaze never left my eyes, his azure eyes looked tired and defeated; everyone of them looked tired and defeated. I began to understand why I had never felt completely apart of this tight knit group, it was because I had caused Sakura so much pain, I couldn't believe they had the strength to still look at me. I wouldn't give up Sasuke, but I had a better understanding of how they all feel.

I could feel hate radiating off towards me; I turned to Ino and could feel she was holding something back. I never did like the blonde, she didn't like me in high school, before she even knew me, and I never wanted to get to know her. "Do you have something to say?" I gave her a challenging glare. For the first time I actually felt afraid of her. She got up so fast her chair tipped over she stomped toward me and was about to hit me when the whole gang grabbed her.

She said nothing, she just looked at me. She ripped her body away from them and pulled up her shirt a little, I glanced down and saw a gun; the girl had been packing in the hospital! "At least you'd already be here." Is all she said to me, and I understood what she was talking about, had she shot me, I wouldn't have far to go or long to wait. My hatred for her grew along with my fear. I see now Ino was not one to play with. The cop walked back to her seat and just looked at me. I felt that was my only warning, and I would heed it well.

- Sakura and Sasuke

I had heard the commotion and knew Ino was involved. Since high school Ino had gotten less bubbly, I blame that on her being an interrogation specialist for the police, she loved her job but sometimes it affected her in an emotional way, being a parent herself she was so determined to crack people that sometimes she went too far. Amazingly she knew how to separate herself from her job when she was with us or the kids, Shikamaru needed a little work however. Ino told me that sometimes he was so obsessed with solving a case he'd figure out the culprit while they were having sex. Ino found it irritatingly cute, the way his eyes would light up when he cracked the invisible barrier.

"Sakura, I'm-"

"No your not, cut the bull Uchiha or leave, I don't have time for your games."

"How? Your hooked up in here, looks like you have all the time in the world. What happened anyway?"

"Car accident, I was trying to buy my plane tickets on my phone and didn't see the car coming."

"Plane tickets? For what?" Confusion showed on his face.

"Doesn't concern you, I don't have to tell you anything seeing as we've been divorced for a lovely 3 years now. Wow, my kids are 10 now." I sighed; I'd missed so much of their lives, because of Sasuke's stupid court order. I missed my girls, I missed Ty, and I missed my home. But I was no where close to missing him. He could have a heart attack right now and I'd cover his face with a pillow so that he'd die faster.

"I think it does, the kids might wonder why they no longer see their mother don't you think?" Is he serious?

"I don't think so seeing as you have a court order saying I get them one weekend out of the fucking month! They don't see me any way you bastard for all I know they think that bitch is their mother!"

"Sakura please, she is my wife I-"

"I was your fuckin' wife Uchiha! That didn't stop you from fucking her so don't use that bullshit line on me. I will fuck degrade her as much as I goddamn well please and not you or anyone else is gonna stop me, you got that you man whore!" He looked shocked, I had always been the good little wife who never rose her voice or had a temper tantrum, well goddamn it I was sick of rolling over and giving him everything he wanted from me. It was time for me to quit playing dead and start being Karma myself.

"The funny part is Uchiha, that I was always the other woman, wasn't I bastard?" He stayed silent; that was all the conformation I needed, "There wasn't a time that you weren't cheating on me. I gave you everything, you asked me to stay in Nihon (Japan in Japanese) because you didn't want to leave your family; I stayed. You ask me to only work on emergency cases so I'd spend more time with the kids, I did it. You told me to only wear blue and black lingerie, I did it. There wasn't anything I didn't or wouldn't do for you, and you took advantage of that. When you came home smelling like roses, knowing I hate roses, I believed your stupid lie that you went to visit a friend in the hospital. I asked you who's panties were in the couch and you told me they were mine, I guess you forgot I'm allergic to nylon. Oh and the condom? The dumbest excuse I've ever heard. I should've left your ass like everyone told me, but I foolishly believed that we could work it out, that there was a way to save my marriage so that my kids didn't become a damn statistic. How wrong I was"

"Sakura, I wanted to work it out, I just-"

"Forgot about me while your cock was buried into her infested cunt?"

"You didn't seem to have a problem when that cunt was yours." That damn smirk. I looked out the window in my room; I could not stand to look at him. He used me, but I vowed he would never see me cry again. I heard rustling and the next thing I know he grabbed my hand. I turned my head swiftly ignoring the sudden nauseating swim of the room. "Sakura, I don't wanna fight with you-"

"Then stand there and take it like a man." He ignored my comment and continued.

"- I want to, I don't know, try to repair our relationship." His eyes held some kind of false hope; he should have known all hope when our relationship was concern was destroyed the moment he slept with her.


	2. We Deny Until We Believe

When It All Falls Apart

Chapter 2: We Deny Until We Believe

I couldn't believe I was truly sitting here, watching her sleep; I had been here for hours, refusing to let anyone else in. Her beautiful pink hair sprawled out on the pillows; plump rosy lips turned into a frown. She looked like an angel, an angel whose wings had been cut by the devil she once loved. I didn't deserve her, that I knew, there was no arguing that, and yet I couldn't fully bring myself to let her; the mother of my children, go.

"Sasuke," I heard Naruto walk in, yet at the time, I was in no mood for his criticisms. "You're never in the mood, but when does that ever stop me?"

I turned my head to look at the unusually calm blond; he had been my best friend for years and yet I still can't figure him out as he seems to know me so well.

"It's easy really, I just paid attention to you when we were younger and realized everything you've ever done is for yourself." I glared at him, how could he believe I was really that selfish.

"Simple Sasuke, dating Sakura, sleeping with Karin, marrying Sakura, having kids with her, then divorcing her, it was all for your benefit. One thing I don't understand is how you could be so cold during the whole ordeal. Tell me Sasuke, did you ever love her?"

- Karin's POV

I called home to check on the triplets then sat outside and waited for Sasuke to say he was ready to go. I don't understand his need to be with her, from what he told me, he never loved her; so why was he in there holding her hand as if she was his last life line.

I sat by myself and watched as everyone slowly left, until Neji was the last one there.

"I thought once I met you, that I would understand why Sasuke would throw something so precious away, however, now I have no doubt, that he has taken one too many tackles to his brain; for you could never hope to be as special as our pinkette." I glared as he and his wife made their way to the elevator. Who the hell did he think he was to say I'm not as good, if not better, than her?

I sat quietly for another 10 minutes until I heard the steady clack of heels; I looked up to see Tsunade walk into the room with a clip board in hand. She barely gave me a second glance, as if I was of no concern to her; and that really pissed me off. She nodded her head signifying that she had something to say to me inside Sakura's room.

"Naruto, leave," The generously breasted doctor harshly told him.

"Why, I'm just as important!"

"Because, you have a pregnant wife waiting for you at home, Ino said she had to leave to go home to her own family in 30 minutes so you need to look after Hinata."

"Fine." The blond blunder grabbed his coat, kissed Sakura's cheek, and nodded to Sasuke; he walked right past me with out the decency to acknowledge my existence.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, Sakura's condition has calmed down significantly and we can now release her, as you have requested Mr. Uchiha, for the sake of her children we will release her to you; however she will need to be monitored closely to insure she does not stress her broken ribs, leg or her fractured shoulder. The paper work will be here when you're ready."

I glared at him as Tsunade left the room; he could have at least told me we would be taking care of his ex wife! What the hell is this shit!

"Baby,"

"Don't 'Baby' me! You could've at least warned me you were even considering her staying with us until she's completely healed! Ugh! Or how is this going to affect the kids!"

"They're her kids as well as mine, Ty was always closer to her than he was with me; he's missed her, I thought it would be good for them."

_'Hmm or you just wanted to be able to see her on a daily basis.'_ I thought. This is going to be a catastrophe, I already know it.

- Sakura's POV

It feels unbelievably saddening to come back to my old house; the house that has seen so much of my adult life, and yet it has seen so much unjust pain. It seems so selfish to put so much pressure on one simple home; if the walls could speak, I wonder what they would say.

I was wheeled up the ramp by my closest friends and servants, Suigetsu, while Juugo grabbed my bags; I wasn't allowed to pack my clothes, just my toiletries and my medical books/supplies. Sasuke and Karin went shopping for clothes for me I assumed; if this was an attempt to buy me off then Sasuke had dearly mistaken me for a 16 year old Ino, I had never been the type to dwell on what I was wearing, more what I was learning. Though I was always dressed in the latest styles, I would much rather buy a book on the saddest cases of child trauma then the newest Issey Miyake outfit. It was early Sunday morning, so if their habits hadn't changed, Ty and Kari would be watching cartoons and eating cereal, while Abby would be practicing piano.

I sighed; this was going to feel like a long year of torture that I had to stay back in this house, the only way this was going to get better was being able to see my children more often. Suigetsu rolled me through the living room and I inwardly held my breath, wondering if they would even remember me.

"Mommy!" They screamed as the left whatever they were watching and their bowls of cereal; Abby shut the piano case and rushed over after her siblings.

"Hi guys! How are you?" I smiled, they were careful to mind my injuries while they gave me hugs.

"We're good. What are you doing here? I thought you were going on your plane ride?" Kari questioned while blowing a piece of hair from her face. Kari was definitely my little sports star. She loved to play rough and never cried when she scraped her knee or was kicked in the shins in futball ; if the sport was physical, chances were Kari would love it. She got that from her father.

"Mommy got in a bit of an accident, so I'm going to be staying here until I'm completely healed up."

"Are you ok?" They questioned at the same time. As soon as I smiled and nodded their shoulders relaxed.

"So what are you guys up to?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood. I knew it was going to be tense when Sasuke and Karin came back, so I wanted to have as much smooth time with my children as possible.

"Kari and I are watching cartoons and Abby's practicing for her recital." Ty explained. My smile grew wider as I had guessed their actions perfectly. Ty and Kari walked back to their spots as Suigetsu tried to wheel me towards them.

"It's ok Suigetsu, I'd better get a head start on trying to use crutches with a fractured shoulder blade."

"Are you sure Sakura-sama?" He questioned unsurely. No doubt Sasuke told him I was to be babied and pampered as if I was useless.

"I'm sure, and its Sakura remember? I haven't been gone so long that you'd forget I'm still your friend right?" He looked a little nervous, my guess is that Karin is probably a tyrant.

"Of course Sakura." He gave me a smirk then handed me my crutches and helped me stand up. It hurt a little at first but after telling so many people how to use them, I was a pro. Suigetsu took the wheel chair to my room and began helping Juugo unload my miniscule belongings.

"Mommy, will you help me like you used to?" Abby's sweet quiet voice questioned. Since it wasn't ethical with the spacing in my townhouse, I left my grand piano here so Abby could play more often then she would be able to had I taken it with me. I was the only one besides her who was able to play it because Ty and Kari would not sit still long enough to learn anything pass the treble cleft keys in C major. I hugged her to me and we made our way to the polished black piano while the other two went back to their television. I sat down on the stool and she began to play her recital piece for me. Her fingers floated fluently over the keys, producing a beautiful melodic tune to waft through the house. I instantly noticed the tune as "Once Upon a December"; the girls had been obsessed with Anastasia when they were younger and had asked me to sing and play the song for them repeatedly for months. Ty had also been enchanted with our bedtime ritual but refused to admit to liking such a "girly song". When Abby had gotten the basics down she asked me to teach it to her and so I had. I listened to the saddened notes ring from the hammer and was compelled to think of the happier times in my life; the times before the beautiful illusion of contentment crashed and burned to the ground. I placed my hands on the piάno part of the keys and begun to play the more difficult parts of the harmony in time with her simplified piece. I closed my eyes and began to dream of how innocent I was before the rose colored glasses were thrown from my face. I let the music flow through me and out via my fingers. I was completely oblivious to everything except Abby and I's playing and voice filling the grand house.

Sasuke's POV

I came home caring a few bags of things I knew Sakura would need, while ignoring Karin's pissy attitude. She was still upset about my taking responsibility over Sakura, however I knew it would make the kids feel better to see her healing in the house. Plus it eased my mind a bit to know she wasn't stubbornly trying to climb all the stairs in her small house by herself with no one there to help if she fell. I opened the door and heard a familiar tune ring greet me. I knew Abby was practicing this song for her recital but it was different. Abby was good, but she just couldn't get the same feeling out of it as her mother could.

I handed the bags to a maid and asked her to place them in Sakura's room then walked into the family room where the piano was situated. Sakura looked so beautiful with her eyes closed singing the lyrics as her fingers kept perfect time with Abby. It was amazing to see my daughter and ex-wife playing together like the used to. I looked into the living room and could see that Ty and Kari were just as transfixed as I was. Karin looked at me and wondered why all of us were so hypnotized, and rightfully so; she couldn't understand the significance of the piece. Juugo, Suigetsu and the maid who had just returned had small smiles on their faces, clearly remembering every night when she would sing the children to bed with this hauntingly beautiful song. Watching her was amazing and made me think of the good times in our marriage, before she ever found out about Karin, before I treated her so horribly; before I fucked up. I drifted closer to the piano not caring for Karin's hushed whines. They were almost done with the song now as I placed my hand on the piano. Her eyes opened slowly, then widened as she registered my nearness. We sat there in silence, looking for something in the other's eyes.

"You're back." Her voice was husky and full of emotion, instantly I knew I wasn't the only one touched by the song's eerie presence.

"I am."

"What the hell are you looking at?" And just like that the spell was broken. I frowned and took a step back. I don't know why for some reason I was expecting her to tell me she loved me, like she used to. But then I remembered I was the one who tore us apart. I heard Karin clear her throat and looked back at her.

"We put everything in your room, so you can arrange it however you like." There was no missing the tension in her voice. She was jealous, and as of yet, I have no clue if she has a reason to be.

"Thank you, I'll go put my things away." Sakura stood up with the help of Abby, grabbed her crutches, and began making her way to her room.

"Can I help?" Ty asked eagerly. He loved his mother more than anything, and I was ok with that, because I had loved her more than anything once upon a time as well.

"Of course honey." She smiled, neither of us expected the girls to ask because they absolutely hated chores, which they got from their mother. We were shocked when both Abby and Kari chimed in their desire to help their mother. As they went to Sakura's room Karin shot me a dirty glare. I shrugged and went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple then headed down the hallway; after a long day of arguing with my wife over what my ex would and wouldn't need, I needed my space.

Sakura's POV

I was just as shocked as Sasuke and Karin were. The girls never liked chores, so I knew there was something going on.

"Ok you two, why do you want to help with chores?" I leaned my crutches against the wall and sat down on my bed. The girls looked at each other, debating if they would tell me, then both sighed and walked up to me.

"We miss you Mommy, we don't like seeing Karin more than you." Kari's tears ran down her face. I didn't really know what to say because Kari was always my tough girl who hated crying, and, though I begrudgingly admit it, Karin is Sasuke's wife; there isn't much I can do.

"We don't want a new Mommy, we just want you to be here like you used to be." Now Abby and Ty started to cry and I felt like a horrible mother. I held my arms out to them and they walked into me. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes; I had practically abandoned my babies all because of my failed marriage. I had been so selfish, thinking they were happy with Karin; feeling like my family had replaced me with her. But in reality the only family that was really mine had never replaced me at all, they were waiting for me to come back.

I looked up and saw Sasuke standing in my doorway and the rage poured back into my blood. I wanted to scream that this was his entire fault; that he had put our children through hell with his self-obsessed decisions, but I was at fault as well. Had I just let him take them, believing it would have been easier on them if the transition was smooth. I let my hurt feelings dictate how I treated my children, and for that I have no excuse. I have a lot of making up to do, maybe living with them for a few months won't be as horrible as I had imagined.


End file.
